


Finally

by Cisssmith



Category: Matching boys archery club.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisssmith/pseuds/Cisssmith
Summary: Seung jun has always liked ji wan but he was never sure if ji wan felt the same way. So he keeps his feelings hidden until one day something happens that makes him reveal them.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The characters are not of my own creation. They are from a k-drama called matching boys archery club. This is simply a fanfic. Based off events from the show. Also it's my first ever fanfic so I can't promise it'll be amazing.

It wasn't a recent thing.  
He knew he liked ji wan since a long time ago.  
He never acted on his feelings though because he never knew how ji wan would react.  
Not everyone is accepting of something like this.

And then there was the whole situation with the webtoon, where they were made into a BL couple. 

Seung jun was really scared how ji wan would react but he didn't seem to mind. He really wasn't fazed by it. This gave seung jun hope. He knew he probably shouldn't get his hopes up too high, just because someone accepts gays doesn't mean that they are one. But still he couldn't help himself from holding on to the hope that maybe he has a chance.

It was the end of practice and everyone starting packing up their things to leave.

That is everyone except for seung jun who always stayed later for extra practice.

"Hey ji wan, are you not going now?" hong shi ah called to ji wan who was still standing with his bow facing the target.  
"No. I'm going to practice some more" he relied with a smile. That same smile that melts seung jun's heart every time he sees it.  
"Okay. But don't stay too late." Hong shi ah said goodbye and her and the other members left.

Seung jun tried not to look too excited at being able to spend extra time with his precious ji wan, instead he busied himself with getting another bunch of arrows.

"Hey." Ji wan came over to seung jun, "we've been practising a lot already let's go for a run and stretch our muscles for a bit."   
Seung jun was about to say no but then he saw ji wan's face and couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.  
"Great!" Ji wan grabbed his arm and led him outside.

They walked towards the school field. "6 laps around the whole field, winner buys lunch tomorrow. Go!" Ji wan sprinted away. "That boy." Seung jun muttered under his breath and took off after ji wan.

A while later the two collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. "How could you have beaten me?" Ji wan exclaimed. "You know what they say, cheaters never win." Seung jun replied.

It was silent for a couple of seconds while they listened to their breathing. Ji wan was resting his head on seung jun and this caused his heart to do everything but slow down.

"I'm thirsty." Seung jun said breaking the silence and getting up. He walked towards the row of water fountains. Ji wan picked himself off the ground and followed.

Seung jun started drinking from one of the fountains. Ji wan pushed the button on the fountain next to seung jun's. Nothing happened. "It's not working." Ji wan said upset. Seung jun was about to tell ji wan to use his but before he could a face appeared in front of his just inches away. Just like in the webtoon Ji wan was sharing the fountain with him. Not wanting to move, seung jun stayed where he was, glued to the spot. Until.... Ji wan took another sip but his mouth grazed over seung jun's. 

That was it, the tipping point. Seung jun couldn't resist anymore. He had held himself back for so long. But he couldn't anymore. He moved his head closer and kissed ji wan. His spine trembled. His insides shook. It felt so good to kiss the person he was in love with.  
But as usual not everything lasts. Ji wan pulled away and stood up straight. 

Seung jun brought his head up to meet ji wan's eyes. He was expecting ji wan to freak out at him, scream and run away but none of that happened. Instead ji wan surprised him by wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing his lips to his. Seung jun put his arms around ji wan and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When the two broke away they were breathing heavily just like when they ran around the field. 

"Did that really just happen?" Ji wan asked with big eyes. "Why? Are you regretting it?" Seung jun replied worriedly. "No. I've just imagined this happening so many times I want to make sure it was real and not my mind playing tricks on me."   
Seung jun couldn't help but laugh with relief. "It really happened, you didn't image any of it."   
"Then what does this make us?" Ji wan asked.  
"Anything you want us to be." Seung jun answered happily.   
"Can we be boyfriend and boyfriend?"   
"Yes." Seung jun couldn't help grinning "now let's get back to practice."


End file.
